Wild Western Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The End of the Trail! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = While camping out for the night Kid Colt is caught by ruthless US Marshall Frosty Forbes who intends on taking in Kid Colt for the $2000 reward on his head. Kid Colt tries to escape but when Forbes threatens to shoot his horse Steel, the Kid surrenders. Handcuffed to Foster, Kid Colt is forced to ride on a river barge across a raging river. Despite the boat operators warning that the river is to wild, they try to cross anyway and the boat eventually capsizes. Hourse later, Kid Colt and Steel wash ashore. While Kid Colt is black out, Forbes had drowned in the water. They are found by Mr. Greville whose wagon happens to be passing by and they revive Kid Colt. The Kid lies, telling them that he is Frosty Forbes and that he had captured Kid Colt and convinces Greville to remove the help remove the handcuffs. As it turns out Greville hired Forbes for a job and asks "Frosty" to accompany him into town. Kid Colt, complies to see what is going on. When they arrive in the town of Trail's End, Kid Colt finds that the locals are all angry at Greville for a bad land deal and want their money back. Kid Colt keeps the people at bay, shooting the guns out of their hands when they turn violent. However one of the men is shot dead, and Kid Colt is accused of killing him until Greville's assistant Big John comes out and claims responsibility. Kid Colt tells Big John off for killing the man, telling him that bloodshed was unnecessary. This explodes into a fight between the two men. Kid Colt gains the upper hand and the fight is stopped when Greville orders both men to stand down and get inside. Big John goes in first and Kid Colt takes the time to apologize to the widow of the dead man and learns more about the rotten deal that Greville, selling then bad land that they cannot use. When Kid Colt goes into the office to question him about it he finds Greville and Big John cleaning out the safe and preparing to leave town. Greville reveals that he purposely sold the bad land and is aware that "Forbes" is really Kid Colt, explaining that's why he hired him on. When the Kid refuses to help he is knocked out by Big John. The pair try to flee on horse, but Kid Colt revives and guns both men down. When the people come around to the back of the building, Kid Colt hands over their money and rides off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Marshall Frosty Forbes * Mr. Greville Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Incident at Choctaw Creek! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Tex Morgan and Lobo are riding into Choctaw Creek to the sound of gunshots and ride in to investigate. In town they find the Sheriff Frank Gosden fighting along against outlaws that are in the employ of Tord Stevens. With Tex and Lobo's help he manages to drive off the outlaws who retreat. Gosden explains that Tord Stevens and his gang were run out of Montana and have holed up in Choctaw Creek, living out of the local hotel, and intend to turn the town into an outlaws hideout. Tex and Lobo agree to help the sheriff clear Tord and his men out of town. Inside the hotel, Tord's men return and tell him what happened. Tord tells his men to stand down and wait for Tex and Lobo to come to them, figuring them to be nothing more than gun fighters that might want to join their crew. When Tex and Lobo enter the saloon, they push their way past Tord's men into his office. Tord offers them a chance to join his crew but they refuse. Tord orders his men to kill the two, but Tex and Lobo are faster draws and gun down his men in the office. Tex warns Tord to stay out of trouble, admitting that he'd be saving himself a lot of trouble by gunning him down then and there. As they leave another gun man tries to shoot them from one of the upper levels of the saloon, but Tex manages to shoot him dead. Returning to the saloon to meet with the sheriff they learn from the owner that the local doctor sent him home to bed. Suddenly a child enters the saloon with the note, supposedly from the sheriff, telling Tex to meet him at the doctors house. Realizing the bartender lied to them and that he is in league with Tord's men, Tex knocks him out. Aware that they are walking into a trap, Tex and Lobo decide to go to Dr. Spencer's office anyway. As expected Tord's men are there to ambush them, but Tex and Lobo manage to shoot their way into the office and gun down Tord, freeing the sheriff. In the aftermath, the sheriff throws a party to celebrate Tex and Lobo, and as he is proposing a toast to the two heroes he is surprised to find that they have already left town. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tord Stevens Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Rabbit That Struck Back! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding into a town when he is suddenly shot at. He ducks out of range and slips into the house where the shots came from only to find that the shooters have disappeared. On his way to visit his cousin Jeff, Two-Gun stops into the general store and mistaken for his cousin and gets directions. Along the way, the Kid realizes that the shooters might have mistook him for Jeff as well. Arriving at Jeff's cabin, Two-Gun is surprised to see how closely his meek cousin resembles him. Jeff explains that the owner of the Circle-K Ranch has been buying out the properties around his, and those who were not willing to sell were pressured into selling. Jeff is the last property owner and he refuses to sell. Thanks to the trouble he has sent his son Tommy away to his mother-in-laws until the danger is over. Just then a rock with a note is thrown through the window, and Two-Gun misses shooting the thrower. The note warns Jeff that his wife and child are hostage and that he must sell if he wants them back safe. Having had enough, Two-Gun Kid decides to ride out and question the ower of the Circle-K and get Jeff's family back. However the owner explains that he isn't using pressure tactics to get people to sell, that his deals are all made through his lawyer Nick Wells, who takes a commission from all the sales. Two-Gun realizes that Wells is responsible and heads back to tell Jeff what is happening unaware that one of Wells' men has been listening in on the conversation. Jeff wishes that he could be more of a fighting man and save his family, when suddenly he spots foot prints and realizes Two-Gun is riding into a trap and goes out to help his cousin. When Two-Gun arrives at Nick Wells cabin, he is ready for the trap and begins fighting Wells and his men. The battle turns in his favour when Jeff also joins the fight. When Wells tries to shoot Jeff, Two-Gun kills him. With his family free, Jeff's wife and kid have a hard time telling Two-Gun and Jeff apart. The Kid pays his leave and on the way out crosses paths with the sheriff who also mistakes him for Jeff when asking about the shooting. Two-Gun confuses the sheriff further by telling him that Jeff Peters will answer all his questions and rides off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nick Wells Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}